Conventional computer systems are composed of a variety of components. For example, the computer system may include internal devices such as a central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d) for the processing of data, at least one bus for the transmission of data, and random access memory (xe2x80x9cRAMxe2x80x9d) for the storage of data. Additionally, typical systems may include external, or peripheral devices such as floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives.
A typical desktop or workstation PC may include, as an internal or an external component, a hard disk drive. Hard disk drives are typically high capacity storage devices that serve as the primary memory storage component of the computer system. Generally, in a PC, at least one hard disk is contained internally in a desktop or xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d case.
Another type of computer system is a network system that includes the use of servers. There are several types of servers, including file servers that are typically dedicated to storing information, network servers that manage traffic on a computer network, and print servers that manage one or more printers. Server systems typically also include at least one hard disk drive for memory storage. However, some server systems may include a large number of external, or peripheral, hard disk drives, especially systems such as file servers that store large quantities of data. The physical configurations of these server systems poses a problem because of the large number of peripheral drives. The peripheral drives occupy large amounts of floor space and may create problems with the space availability in home and/or offices where the server systems are located.
In recent years, computer system manufacturers have taken steps to reduce the overall system space requirements for their products. Because of the desire for smaller systems, attempts have been made to increase the storage capacity of peripheral drives so that fewer drives are required. However, the storage capacity of peripheral devices is limited by current technology. Therefore, large numbers of peripheral devices are often required and are typically stored in peripheral enclosures that may occupy a considerable amount of floor space.
As an example, computer equipment may be mounted in racks as shown in prior art FIG. 1. The rack mounted computer equipment 10 may include hardware such as hard disk drives 12 that are accessible from a front 13 of a rack 14. The hard disk drives 12 are typically mounted with a long axis L1 of the hard disk drives 12 perpendicular to the front 13 of the rack 14. Other typical mounting configurations are shown in prior art FIGS. 2 and 3. FIG. 2 shows an example of a typical solid-state hard disk drive 22 mounted in a conventional rack 20 where the hard drive 22 is attached so that a long axis L2 of the hard disk drive is perpendicular to a front 23 of the mounting rack 24.
Because of the desire for multiple peripheral devices in computer systems, the industry is in need of a compact apparatus for the storage of peripheral devices such as hard disk drives. The need will continue to grow as networking systems continue to increase in size.
In one aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for storing electronic devices comprising an enclosure, a carrier, and a rotatable connection between the carrier and the enclosure. The carrier is adapted to contain a peripheral device.
In some embodiments, the carrier may be rotated from an installed position to an open position. When in the installed position, a long axis of the carrier is substantially parallel to a front of the enclosure. When in the open position, the long axis of the carrier is substantially perpendicular to the front of the enclosure.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.